Harry, Ginny, And The Marauders OH, NO!
by RileyJRose
Summary: "You ready?" "Let's go!" Rated t to be safe. HP/GW, JP/LE, SB/?, and RL/? BEING REVISED 5/29/11
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hello this is another time travel fic where harry and Ginny go back in time to save the marauders well here goes nothing.

AN 2: First revision 5/26/11

Chapter One: The Beginning

It was a Friday night in central London and Harry Potter was taking his girlfriend out on a date. Harry and Ginny were getting ready when the door rang.

"HARRY! Get the door!" Ginny Potter yelled from the bathroom.

"Sure." Harry walked lazily to the door. .

"Are you Harry James Potter?" a muggle mail man asked holding out a package and a letter.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"This is for you from the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He said to read it before I leave." McGonagall is headmistress why would the man say he?

"OK." Harry answered. It was from Dumbledore but it was in McGonagall's handwriting. It said:

Harry and Ginny,

Before this muggle messenger leaves please obliviate him. I know you would not want to but the circumstance requires it. When you open this it will take you back in time to 1975, your parents sixth year. There will be two letters. One for you and the other for the Dumbledore in their time. Read them when you are there.

Albus Dumbledore (written by Minerva McGonagall.)

"Ginny!" Harry yelled grabbing Hermione's bag that had a concealed enlargement charm. He started packing some clothes and essentials.

"Yeah! I'm ready to go on our date." Ginny said excitedly.

"Dumbledore is sending us back to my parents sixth year." Harry said really fast as he started writing a letter to Ron and Hermione telling him where they were going.

"Okay, does that mean that I have to change?" Harry looked up from writing his letter to Ron and Hermione. He almost choked Ginny was wearing a strapless short dress.

"Yeah that would be a good idea." Harry said sarcastically.

"Fine, I think I am putting on my robes you should too." Ginny said.

10 Minutes later.

"You ready?" Harry asked," As soon as we open this it will take us back." Harry repeated.

"Lets go!" Ginny said as Harry opened it, they felt a tug on their navel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

When Harry got up he had three wands pointed in his face. He just stood there dumbfounded until he jerked back to reality by his own father.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" James asked not lowering his wand.

"I am Jacob Potter and this is my girlfriend Carli Heart. I am your cousin. I was going to find you once I got here." Harry said coming up with things on the spot while trying to get on James' good side. He looked at Ginny trying to get her to play along, "I was living with her in England and our town was attacked by some Death Eaters, we got away before they could see us. We were planning on coming to Hogwarts next week, things just got a little sped up."

"I never knew that I had any relatives that were living besides me and my parents." James said, "This is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin my best friends. We are in Gryffindor. Why don't we go up to Dumbledore's office he would probably like to know that you are here." He sounded a little skeptic. Who would believe that the first time they heard it.

"That would be great!" Ginny said for the first time.

"You guys don't look 16. How old are you?" Remus asked.

"Oh we aren't, I am 23 and Jake here is 24. We are the new DADA professors. I should be asking why you are here before school even starts?" She puts her hands on her hips and gives them the _look._

"Well we should probably get going, Evans is out tonight. We shouldn't get caught by her after what happened yesterday." Sirius said evading her question and eyes.

"Did I just here you say my name?" Lily Evans walked around the corner.

"Hello Lily-Flower!" Sirius said.

"What are you guys doing out of bed?" Lily said not noticing Harry/Jacob and Ginny/Carli standing there, "did I not tell you that if you ever called me that again I would have more fun with my scissors" Sirius grew very pale.

"We are doing official Hogwarts business showing the new professors to Dumby's office." James said quickly to save Sirius' pride and hair.

"Oh." Lily looked astounded as she looked at the two strangers standing in the hall now looking at the exchange between the prefect and the Marauders.

"Hi my name is Carli Heart and this is my boyfriend Jacob Potter he is James' cousin." Ginny said knowing that Harry wouldn't be able to speak for several seconds.

"Nice to meet you. Well I think I am going to come along with you since I was on my way up as well."

A/N Well how was the second Chapter? R and R pwetty pwetty pwease


End file.
